1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mounting restrictor plates flush with and/or within a catch basin curb inlet.
2. Background
Private groups and government bodies, such as the United States Environmental Protection Agency (U.S.E.P.A.), have sought to control unregulated sources of storm water discharge that have the greatest likelihood of causing continued environmental degradation. Such sources include storm water runoff, which picks up and transports harmful pollutants and discharges them-untreated-to waterways via sewer systems. Sediment-laden, contaminated runoff can overwhelm local water bodies, particularly small streams, resulting in streambed scour, stream bank erosion, and destruction of near-stream vegetative cover. The further result is the loss of in-stream habitats for fish and other aquatic species, an increased difficulty in filtering drinking water, the loss of drinking water reservoir storage capacity, and negative impacts on the navigational capacity of waterways.
In attempting to control unregulated sources of storm water discharge, specific-use plates, known as floatable restrictor plates, have been connected to the front opening of a catch basin curb inlet for preventing floatables from entering storm sewer systems through the curb inlet. However, the known method for connecting the restrictor plate to the curb inlet positions the restrictor plate past the front plane of the opening of the curb inlets. This placement positions the restrictor plate outside of the protection of the curb inlet and in the path of machinery which sweeps against the front face of the curb inlet, such as snow plows. The result is damage to the restrictor plate, the snow plow, or both.
The present inventors have conceived of one solution, which is to position the restrictor plate within or flush with an opening of a catch basin curb inlet. Curb type catch basins are manufactured in varying shapes and sizes designed to create a street level inlet for water at the curb line as well as a vertical opening for water through the curb face. The various shapes and sizes came about as different state and local agencies designed and developed their own storm water management solutions since the development of roadways for cars.
One example of a known curb inlet which could be fitted with a flush or internally mounted restrictor plate is curb inlet 10, illustrated in FIG. 3. The height of the back of the illustrated curb inlet 10 is approximately one foot, though heights range from four inches to a foot, and are fixed or adjustable. The width of the illustrated curb inlet is approximately three feet, though widths range from two to four feet. The depth of the illustrated curb inlet is approximately six inches. The curb inlet 10 includes a plurality of strengthening gussets 12 (or ribs) molded integrally therein which are spaced along the length of the curb inlet 10.
Plural clamps could be utilized, each one gripping a designated portion of the restrictor plate and a respective gusset 12 for proper positioning of the restrictor plate. However, a known manufacturing issue regarding the curb inlet 10 would prevent proper gripping of all gussets 12 in a curb inlet. That is, the curb inlet 10 is formed by pattern and/or sand casting. Normal variations from such formation methods cause the position of the gussets 12 to vary horizontally (i.e., lengthwise along the curb inlet) within a predetermined tolerance. Such a position variance would create a misalignment between the gussets any portion of the restrictor plate designated to be clamped, so as to prevent proper clamping.
Accordingly, what is needed is a clamp which is capable of positioning a restrictor plate within or flush with the front opening of the curb inlet. The clamp would be able to grip the gussets of the curb inlet and maintain proper alignment with designated portions of the restrictor plate despite manufacturing induced variations in gussets positioning within the curb inlet.